<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Empress by HarukaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065997">Scarlet Empress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaRose/pseuds/HarukaRose'>HarukaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fantasy, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Inspired by Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaRose/pseuds/HarukaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this right to escape my empire?"<br/>"Did I really mean those words I said to my mother?"<br/>"Will I regret leaving and by never to return? "</p><p>Lady Jillian, the future empress of the Empire Nepthyrs as these throughout her life on the mainland and her parents were wrong in thinking it was dangerous. In fact, it was wonderful, she believes it was a blessing. Meeting new people, joining patrols, while also helping out? She even met someone special, that she feels like he could potentially be a future emperor, despite the age gap.</p><p>However, many things are happier for Jillian, her empire will take a grave hit, and it will fall.  Something Dark is on the rise and it will end up striking the Empire of Nephthys, right to the ground. Will Jillian take the utmost choice to live on the mainland for her empire? or will it fall down?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JillianxShouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nephthys Empire lays in ruins and a young 21-year-old girl with long dark scarlet hair just stood there watching the destruction of her lost homeland, Heros from the mainland was helping her civilians out of the rubble of the ruins that lay before her, after the attack and to try to see if anyone is alive. she had great big eyes, with shock plastered upon her face. she had her mouth gaping, as she looked around her with her mouth wide open turning around the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who would do this to my home?" she asked out loud before realizing her parents were somewhere around. she made a gasping noise with her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't see her crush anywhere, only she could believe he is finding her parents or anyone nearby alongside the others. She realized that he had ordered her to stay put. </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, I can't say put when I can at least do something about it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However she was unaware that a blue-haired man was standing behind her, but before she could run into the destruction of her homeland, to help out. He raced and hauled her back. "Jillian don't. it's too dangerous" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let me go, brother I need to save them..." cried Jillian struggling to escape his grasp, trying to force her way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he pulled her hard against her struggle to escape "I'm not letting you risk your life trying to find our parents Jillian" he spoke clasping his hand against her arm firmly, trying to get a grip to hold her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian stared at the burning buildings and the ruins of building around her, Heros from the mainland raced in every which way, calling out for survivors, even the palace, the gardens, seems to be destroyed. she heard the crackle of flames and the wind whip through the trees. tears streamed faster down her face, all she heard was screaming from the surviving civilians of the empire and the calls from the Heros, that came with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she allowed herself to sink to the ground, "this is my fault! if only I have been here.. this tragedy wouldn't have happened" she clutched the shared grass with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it's not your fault... you couldn't prevent this from happening" he spoke kneeling before Jillian in a comforting manner trying to haul her up who she rejected the help by cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, it is... I abandoned my empire because I caused this sin Jellal" she faced the blue-haired wizard, with tears falling down her eyes as she stared at him. "I caused all of this... for abandoning... I was the most powerful... I could've been here..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian clutched her fist, looking away for a minute so she could calm down. "it got wiped out from a neighbouring country with the help from the mainland villains"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian jumped as she felt Jellal grab her wrist and then a slap to her face. "it wasn't your fault.. you didn't know that this will happen, Phoenix Princess!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian blinked staring at Jellal, she touches the mark on her left cheek while he looked at the mark on his palm, still grasping her wrist with his left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All we need to do now is follow the future and hope we could find whoever destroyed our home" he declared</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian smiled and nodded lightly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A strong wisp of red hair blew against the breeze, as she stood there on her balcony. she understood of another kingdom just on the wide-ranged to see. bordering Empire of Nephthys where she kind of wanted to know more about. she reverted that knowledge into an interest that she knew that a strong and powerful boy that fought for his right amongst the good of the females in all of the empires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has admired him greatly; however, she has other things on her mind that she needs to seek before she met this strong prince. she placed her hands on the rim of her balcony and looked over to the ground as children played in the royal garden and civilians walked together in single or as a couple. Tears filled her eyes as she watched them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The royal gardens were almost always open to everyone in the empire. Jillian grinned and closed her eyes as tears emitted from her eyes falling off the balcony, before she looked down to her feet she then forced herself to fall to her knees. keeping her hands on the railing. "if only my older brother never chose to leave.. the palace.. and since my sister died I have to meet up with expectations in leading this empire I don't want that" she cried harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fernandes family is wealthy in all of the Empire of Nephthys and it's their job to keep the empire in order and keep peace with all of them, civilians. Though they all the guardians of the grand phoenix, who will give it rebirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian's eyes went wide as she heard footsteps coming up to her room. she quickly got up and rushed into her room shutting the door in the process. Jillian paused as she looked at a photo frame on her nightstand closest to her balcony door, which she recently shut. she stepped up to it and picked it up it's a picture of her, her older brother and her older sister along with her parents in front of the phoenix statue out in the royal courtyard of the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down her face as she looked at it; until she heard voices outside her door. she gasped as she completely wasn't paying attention and nearly dropped her picture frame but she realized just in the nick of time she placed it gently on her nightstand once more gentle taking a quick breath. Upon turning to the door as the doors were pushed open again. "princess... " said all three maids cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian turned on them cutting off what they plan to say next she didn't care about, drying her eyes quickly. "alright go ahead and do whatever you plan to do" she replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two maids walked up to her, while one of them went to her walk-in closet to pick and choose what Jillian will wear for the day "oh you have been up this whole time Miss Jillian" one of the maids spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian nodded. " can't get enough of the sunrise.. each morning" in her mind she added </span>
  <em>
    <span>besides it reminds me of when my older brother is still with me..</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," the maid said as the one came back with a dress, perfect for Jillian and the two pushed her toward the changing screen and behind it. The maid carrying it hustled behind it while the other two stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian didn't bother throwing off her nightgown and stuff, since she was still in her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>if only Jellal hasn't left the empire, he could've taken the place of the emperor... and I have a clean slate... I don't want to be an empress I am not ready to take over...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian blinked out of her thoughts as she heard chanting she looked down noticing the phoenix dress, she sighed and stepped out of the screen. "oh it's beautiful thank you" she added to them, trying to look happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you are relieved until I call you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what Jillian said the maids showed themselves out proud of what they have accomplished, as she watched them go. she heard them whisper, words clear as day as they shut the door and walked away. Jillian let out a huge sigh as she walked over to her balcony doors as she pushed it open once more for fresh air and turned away to sit on her bed. "and to think I can hear what the maids are saying, none of the personal servants of my family's welfare aren't great at whispering... plus I am getting tired of always wearing this empress outfit.. " she growled poking at a frim of her dress before sitting up and then standing up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no worries, I could live with it guess.." she shrugged going to her room door as she opened it again muttering under her breath "if it takes for me to leave my room and the castle that is"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian walked down the hallway, where the stares are located, she had to take two rights and a left to even get to the main stairwell; instead, she veered toward the right and took two rights after that until she came upon the bedroom of her older brother. she blinked at it and closed her eyes shutting them tightly and she slowly reached out her hand to touch the door handle. Jillian clasped the handle with the palm of her hand firmly, but she hesitated her eyelids tightened she was unsure rather enter or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Jillian did was stop and rest her hand against one of the doors. she let out a sigh, letting go of the handle; as she went back to back with the door. she fell to the ground as she bent her knees in the process. she looked up to the ceiling a small smile formed across her mouth, tears trickled down her cheeks as she remembered old memories of hearing voices of her sibling and a certain conversation she had with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"hey do you want to go out to the royal gardens Jellal.. " asked Jillian bouncing up to toes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't right now.. sister, I am just starting to take the emperor training seriously and trying to practice with my magic..we can do that once I am done alright" he responded gently</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"guess what?" she asked</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"what?" he said turning on her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"you are going to be the best emperor" she commented squealed lightly as she was standing casually</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"thank you... I will do my best" he smiled at Jillian</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am glad you think that, but me I am not ready to take over the empire... I am not sure if I really will be ready to take on empress" she sighed with tears filling the edges of her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"don't say that.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian moved her hand up and out ahead where she is imagining the memory of her brother, she smiled softly opening up her eyes slightly and then she shifted her position with her hands clutched as she went into a crouch position. She tightens her fist, tears dropped from her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"easy for you to say, I am not ready to take over as empress and ever since Emily was killed in a battle against another kingdom... who she insisted to join among... you are the only one who can lead this empire.. after our parents... and now you can't"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she closed her eyes making a sound of distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian then slammed her hand against the ground as she instantly stood up, earnestly moved toward the nearest exit to the castle. she had enough of being stuck inside or in the empire in general "I am going to prove to mother and father that I am still not worthy to take on the running of their empire. even if I am gifted and host the phoenix living strength it's no excuse to let me lead.. my home" she repeated under her breath as she raced toward another castle stairwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"my older brother should be here.. he should lead this empire to greatness. but he chose to leave.." she thought softly as she pushed open the doors and down the stairs where she reached the door to the outside stops before she was able to exit she made a black cloak that covers all over her body and she lifted her hood so no one could recognize her not even the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian grabbed a scarf and wrapped it over her tattoo on the rim of her right eye and to block the corners of her eyes. she then pushed open the door and went out into the sunlight, she turned left as she ahead into the royal gardens passing the civilians that are looking around and smelling the flowers. So far so good no one has recognized her as she walked past them; even when she walked past the guards at the way into the gardens and through the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian looked over her shoulder seeing that the palace was shrinking over the rise as she blinked before turning to the front just to make sure to watch where she is going. Jillian was planning to head to the port so she can get on a boat and explore the world in search of her lost brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door shut behind as a hooded girl covered from head to toe walked into the gardens; she quickens her pace hoping none of the civilians that had been granted permission by her parents to enter the royal gardens beside the gardeners. she didn't want to get spotted so she ended up walking with her head down. all she needed to do was to get to the dock where the royal cruise ship lay untouched; by anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You see Nephthys, is its island,  that's lay separate from the mainland. the people on the island, don't take kindly to visitors, because it's own place. a very strict place, the only island ruled under an emperor and empress...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The young empress looked over her shoulder, each time worried that someone will recognize her, but so far so good, she hasn't been spotted yet. everyone was preoccupied with the nationality of the surroundings that they never noticed their future empress of Nephthys walked past them. she then turned to face the front as she saw the gates come into view and that would make her nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the last time Jillian tried to leave the royal grounds and waltzed onto the front of the palace the royal courtyard where the main entrance stood in place. she got caught and recognized by someone or one of the royal army men. even in this cloak, she is wearing. Jillian halted as she spotted someone familiar, her eyes went wide as she raced quickly for shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prince James... of Domino... he will notice me for sure.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>all Jillian found for shelter is behind a bush, that was near a tree. she ducked low so James wouldn't spot her and it will be game over for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>her parents weren't game for her to go looking for her lost brother... or explore the mainland she was forbidden to step outside of the island.  even when she told them specifically that she isn't ready to lead the empire..</span>
  </em>
  <span>. still, they wouldn't believe her and that hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe she didn't feel like she was ready. Anyway, James doesn't know about this and she would like to keep it like that, for how long until she brings Jellal back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian calmed her breathing and held her tongue as she stayed in position making sure to not make a single sound until the creepy dude walks on, though it will take a while since he was talking to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you got to be kidding me... I can't go into the palace why not?!" he yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"sorry the empress and emperor says no visitors to explore inside the castle only the grounds around the palace" spoke the guard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to see Jillian not the rulers so step aside sir," said James with an annoyed expression</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again there is nothing for me to do..." the guard responded calmly yet sternly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian facepalmed as she was overhearing James and the guard contemplate over entering the palace.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Are you freaking kidding me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought irritably with a tilt to her head, before realizing that she can't stay in this spot forever so she had to take her to leave or else it won't be long until she gets spotted so with quiet and slow movements she rose to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian slowly started to move out of hiding while making sure her scarlet hair isn't any way out where people could see from afar. she walked onward slowly walking past the castle guard quarrelling with James. sure enough, they were preoccupied eyes set on each other while she managed to slip past them without being noticed and that was what she least wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she left the garden entrance, Jillian noticed civilians and guards walking out from the palace and down the grand stairwell. she gulped she then quickly steered away off to the side where she followed the statues while staying hidden. no one noticed her yet; since she was still in the clear. Jillian heard that familiar voice squealing in the air and he was falling back down she gasped as she jumped back as she started to run forward holding her hood up in case it blew down as she ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian was still wearing her tiara. she stopped suddenly panting heavily catching her breath, she looked up hearing a hard drop over the walls and barrels clanged out as James landed, face first in front of her. Jillian sighed and walked over to the gates of the palace as she touched it and heaved it open when she did that she heard the guards exclaim in outbursts. "the young empress is trying to escape again sound the alarm!" one said alerting his pals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you got to be kidding me?!!" she spat knocking her hood off her head, she opened the gate further and closed it shut in a loud bang and raced away from the palace entirely before they could catch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting closer to the yacht, she breathed heavily, but she could not stop, to take a breath, Jillian was being chased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop, empress Jillian!" one of the guards called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scarlet red-haired girl heard, but she ignored them, entirely. Jillian has to avoid attacks as the guards fired the surroundings at her to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you aren't making it easy, now" she lept into the air over things like fallen trees, garbage bins, and vehicles, forcing her to take several turns to avoid stopping. she was trying to lose them.  She was able to see the port, up ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop her from reaching the Port!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's going to leave the island!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jillian heard guards call amongst themselves, as she ran ahead, twisting her way through, she gritted her teeth and faced the guards, behind her. She lept and twisted in midair and when she landed she was on the boardwalk to the Yacht that goes to the mainland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you really think you can stop me, from leaving!" she yelled at them, as she landed on the boardwalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards halted in front of her, and she steered her way to back up more onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"why yes, actually!" yelled someone from amongst the guards, near the middle, but none of the guards spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jillian gritted her teeth knowing who spoke and when the guards parted the middle, there she saw the emperor and Empress, Jillian's parents. her dad was the one who spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>no...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and there Jillian stood, facing her parents. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"you can not stop me from leaving this island!" she yelled at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jillian, you aren't making this easy for us and I will tell you, this the mainland is dangerous. We aren't letting you go! it's for the best!" called the emperor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bullshit, like I believe a word you say anymore! I'm going and that's it! I have enough of you two ordering me around!" she yelled directly at them and she means every word that she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian turned around and walked over to the Yacht and touched the railing, facing her parents and the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Jillian I am done with playing nice!" yelled the empress moving closer to the boardwalk. "you keep escaping your duties, escaping the palace, all to go to the mainland to explore! Listen here, you aren't going anywhere! you get your arse back to the palace right now young lady" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian hesitated to lift her foot on the ramp-up to the yacht. She growled. "you are an insane woman..." she whispered before facing her mother again but with malice in her eyes. "you think, you can get your way, do you?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jillian I'm serious, don't make me, go up to you, and drag you back!" she yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am tired of you ordering me around, or not just me, but my brother, I bet you didn't stop him from leaving the empire!" she yelled straight at her, eyes widen. "maybe because I bet he thought you are just an insane person and he hated the way you ordered him around with all those tasks you gave him!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jillian's eyes were wide with hatred, as she listed everything, she saw when she younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jillian you don't mean that!" spoke her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian tightened her fist, she was so angry.  "you know what I am leaving, not because of him, but to get away from you bastard!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her dad was about to speak, and she leaped onto the ramp and climbed up to the side deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Jillian apologize to your mother right now!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian heard her dad tell her, but she didn't bother replying, nor will she apologize to her damn mother, like she thought to herself, she meant every word she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm leaving and I shall never return...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Out on the water as the Yacht, moved slowly in the direction of the mainland. Jillian stood near the bow, the front of the yacht. her scarlet red hair flowed out behind her as the breeze lifted it. She clutched the railing firmly in her hands as she glanced at the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, tightly "things wouldn't have gone this way if my parents hadn't ordered me around so much" she let out a breath, before stating the truth "well they chose this fate, forcing me to leave, and that would mean I no longer am Lady Jillian of Nephthys" she closed her eyes declaring that she'll never return to her homeland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian opened her eyes again, glancing in the direction of the horizon where the mainland lay in wait. she glanced at the horizon, vastly wondering what encounters, she'll face, but what she is deeply concerned as if she would find her eldest brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jellal, I hope I will find you, and until then I will return to my country... I'm not ready to become the empress of our country... I don't need that of responsibility... please? I hope we can go back together...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian, felt tears fall from her eyes as she was thinking about her brother, who left her country when she was 13 years old. He once tried to beg for her to go with him and she declined. Now Jillian regretted ever declining this offer, she should have left with him, when she had the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian dried her tears away from her eyes and just as she turned to leave to head to her cabin, she heard the yacht's captain over the announcement system. telling her and everyone on it that the mainland aka known as Tokyo City was nearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian smiled and turned her attention off to the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yes, now it's time for me to explore" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian turned to head down the side of the yachts' deck, toward the cabin area. She had several glances at the horizon. Jillian stopped and took a wide range view at the horizon again before she opened the door to walk inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian had taken a quick nap, before hearing a knock on the door, to her cabin. she quickly got up, and she collected her cloak, which she removed before she had a nap. Jillian was wearing a traditional royal empress dress, with a ray of phoenix colours. three Phoenix clothes, hanging just below her waist. underneath that, a little feather lining, next to a thick fabric for the dress. Jillian also wore orange and red sneakers, under her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian wore orange fingerless gloves. she quickly opened the door, one of the workers on the yacht was there dressed in an outfit for the yacht. she has ginger hair, that was nicely tucked in a bun, except the little hair strands sticking out straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just letting you know, that we are getting near land LadyJillian?" she told Jillian sweetly, before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh please just call me Jillian, I really hate the formality" spoke Jillian as she was putting over her cloak, hiding her dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to the side of the deck, where she enters and disembark. Jillian glanced at the upcoming land, she lifted her hood covering her hair and face. Specifically her very phoenix stones, near her eyes and her facial mark under her right eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the Yacht stopped at the end of the dock and the workers on the boat, tipped over the railing pad and people on land fastened it to the port of the dock. Jillian stood there and watched them as well as glancing off into the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jillian had taken a side glance and saw the captain come out, followed by the few passengers on the yacht. She saw him stop at the first end of the perch of the ramp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian waited under the few passengers wanting to leave, walk-off before she moved and with no hesitation, she stepped on the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"be careful going down, my lady empress" he spoke to her as she stepped on the ramp, holding the railing with her right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian snorted, trying to ignore the apparent formal of her title in her, she didn't speak to the captain as she climbed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her at least, it was hard to get down, then when she boarded the yacht. Jillian stepped off the ramp onto the dock. She walked off holding her shoulder bag strap and her cloak closed partially, to mainly hide from the public eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian reached the end of the dock and stepped onto the first step, leading up to the road and city beyond it. She let out a breath and walked up the rest of the steps. It wasn't as busy, around where she stood on the concrete. She decided to turn upon the stretched of the ocean and where it overlooked the Royal Yacht of Nephthys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to let go of her cloak, moving over to the side, where she isn't blocking the staircase down. Jillian touched her hands against the concrete wall, and let out a small breath, closing her eyes shortly. memories of her parents and siblings flashed across her mind, of the days she was young, before that fateful day when her elder sister dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian never met Emily Fernandes or at least never spent a long period of time with her, since she was around  3 to 5 years old. she couldn't remember her definite age. Jillian opened her eyes and moved her hood away from her head. showing her sparkly phoenix crown that is just placed neatly on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it caught someone's eye from afar, Jillian wasn't paying attention as she soon removed her other hand from the wall, and firmly removed her hair from underneath her cloak. So it happened so suddenly, the person quickly snatched her tiara which got her very attention, as she felt it being ripped out of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian gasped and turned around but the thief was already running away after a getaway vehicle "HEY GET BACK HERE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian growled and took off after the thief, she didn't want to transform or use her magic, because unwillingly to being noticed. "give that back!" she yelled as she gave chase.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jillian's hair lifting due to the amount of speed, she was running after. However, she doesn't know where she was running, she remembered following the thief and the vehicle that stole her crown off her head, but that was beside the point, she might have either lost the thief's vehicle or she was lost altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came to a halt, not because she needed to take a breather and because she was heavily panting, but she was hearing voices nearby. Jillian quickly caught her breath and went to check out who these voices belong to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Which isn't far away. It had taken her three blocks until she got to where she heard the voices. Though what caught her interest was that those voices she heard. Upon her sight range was people with powers,  trying to catch the thieves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Jillian caught something glittery as her crown thief jumped out of a nearby vehicle as they rushed by she turned upon them, "hey that was mine!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>she raced off toward the thief, trying to grab her tiara back from the dude. "oh this old thing, you don't need it" he said spotting her leaping away as she tried to jump on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jillian growled going after him, but she was halted when someone with giant wings on his back, landed in front of her. "kid, leave this to the pro heroes" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian snorted, but Naive as she is, she spoke back "Excuse me, I can handle my own against..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian was cut off. "I understand that, but please leave this to us," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian crossed her arms "at least make sure, you get my tiara back and I am not a kid, I am a 21-year-old adult" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with wings on his back looked at Jillian, blocking her from getting in the way of the rest of the Heros trying to stop the thieves. "oh sorry, just do I say" he spoke. "and keep back for now miss, I will try to get back what's yours "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian sighed crossing her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, the mainland seems to be quite interesting and strange all the same... </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she thought groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized that, if her crown goes into the wrong hands it could be the end of her island. however, she is really glad it is taken from her. Jillian realized just now, she just chose to leave the scene and hope that hero will get it back or hope he doesn't. Jillian doesn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian ran down the street until she reached an alleyway, she halted hearing someone calling her name and she turned around but no one was calling her name, plus no one ever knew her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian shrugged it off and went into the alleyway. She stopped hearing her name being called again, she ignored it this time and stepped forward. Jillian soon gasped. removing her cloak, and hung it on her arm, letting out her transformation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grew phoenix wings on her back before she took off in the sky and she flew high in the sky to the point where no one can see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jillian flew across the city, just above the thin wisps of clouds, she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, but once upon opening her eyes, she soon crashed into a freaking billboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man holding plastic bags, he had messy golden blonde hair and very weak looking, the whites of his eyes are black around his blue iris'. He was kind of was on his way back to U.A High School with something for a little girl that has been working very hard on trying to control her quirk, even if it was his idea to treat her. Her guardian frankly sent him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian heard someone call right above her, suddenly she groaned </span>
  <em>
    <span>should have watched where I was going...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> "oh yeah, of course, I am all right?" she said as she was moving her head off the billboard, but she plied off it and fell to the ground. Her cloak flew out of her grasp, as feathers from her wings flew everywhere. her eyes were half-open. "oh maybe not..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, before the weak-looking man could revoke to his muscle form, a green-haired boy launched off and caught her, he came out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed in front of the man, with Jillian. "Midoriya, were you following me?" he asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the boy blinked, resting Jillian, on the pavement. "kind of I was hoping to maybe get some more ingredients for candy apples so Eri could have one?" as he grinned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see, so you overheard me and Aizawa talking" he spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"definitely" answered Midoriya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian opened her eyes looking up at the two of them, her phoenix wings lay limply as she sat up, her Nyphthyrean dress exposed, 'thank you" as she tried to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked at her, as she tried to stand. "haven't seen you before? what's your name?" spoke the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jillian... and I-" she paused as she noticed Midoriya staring at her wings, which are both feather and flame. "excuse me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh what are you? what is your quirk?" as he muttered all sorts of questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian glanced at Midoriya lost in thought and constantly muttering questions, a teardrop sweat hung over her head while narrowing her eyes, confused looking at the man, near him. "I- you got to excuse Midoriya's thought process, he usually does this on occasions" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I- okay, but what's a quirk?" she asked tilted her head, which snapped Midoriya semi out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a Quirk? you say..." he gasped shock pulsed in him as he stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong, I don't know what you mean?" she said cheekily embarrassed magically making her wings vanish. "I wasn't from the mainland"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mainland? nevermind just come with us, back to UA to for you to explain?" spoke the man. "especially the retracting of..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh right, I will catch up I need to get the grocery bags, I dropped" grinned Midoriya before retracing his steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian noticed her cloak, on the ground and she bent over and picked it up. she hung it over her arms as when she turned she saw him walk past her. She quickly caught up, "by the way, the kid, that saved you is Izuku Midoriya and you could call me Yagi Toshinori, for now" he spoke toward Jillian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jillian followed him but halted when out of the very corner of her eye, she spotted blue hair. she quickly gasped and halted to scan the other side of the street. Jillian saw nothing, so she quickly caught up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wondering if leaving Nephthys to find her older brother, to talk him into to take her place to lead the empire, instead of her... she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Nephthys, Empress Ember marched back and forth angrily. She was furious that her youngest daughter Jillian spoke back at her, completely disobey her wishes. <br/><br/>"she disobeyed me, Azar," looking at the emperor, her husband. <br/><br/>"Ember please, calm down, this is not worth getting mad over" he spoke toward his wife.<br/><br/>Ember flashed an angry glance to the emperor. </p><p>"Do not tell me to calm down!!"  </p><p>Ember yelled at Azar.<br/><br/>Azar glanced at his wife, as she continuously marched back and forth angrily, he watched her angrily yell at herself.</p><p>"I can't believe Lady Jillian left when I specifically told her not to!! this is unbecoming of a Lady of the empire!" <br/><br/>"it's true, that it is, but please realize you must have been too harsh on her like you did to our son" Azar spoke calmly, giving her a sympathetic glance at his wife</p><p>"I do not need your sympathy, and don't bring our son up aga-" Ember spoke before she felt her head began to hurt again. she screamed and fell to her knees, <br/><br/>Azar gasped and went straight toward Ember, placing one of his knees on the ground, holding her body. "Ember, please be careful, your health?" he spoke gently.<br/><br/>"I'm fine..." she spoke weakly, clutching her chest, breathing hard, through gritted teeth, looking at her husband, with a hard gaze before she chose to stand up once more.  <br/><br/>Azar was still holding onto Ember, as she finds her footing. </p><p>"Honestly, you are making a fuss-" paused Ember looking at him, with a weak smile.</p><p>"A fuss? you call your health a fuss? You do understand that if you continue yelling, you will end up losing your voice or worse" he spoke sternly at her, "this isn't you?" </p><p>Anger bubbled up, in Ember's eyes, as she stared at Azar, frankly pushing him away from her. "why do you care? you were the one who allowed Emily to join our army unit and she ended up dead?" she yelled</p><p>"She wanted to join, so I can't say no? when will you accept the fact, where we allow them to choose their own choices?" he yelled back<br/><br/>"it's not becoming of this empire, Azar!" she yelled at him.<br/><br/>"you are always stuck in the past! think of the present!" he yelled at her "I can see why Jellal and Jillian chose to leave since I've married a nightmare of a wife! no wonder, they couldn't handle your own traditional ways!" Azar yelled directly at his wife. <br/> <br/>Ember, stared speechless at the emperor. she looked down, closed her eyes tightly as anger bubbled deep inside. She tightens one of her hands in a fist, hearing Azar listing off several of her past intentions. </p><p>"you are too tough on our children! no wonder Emily begged for me to allow her to join-" </p><p>Suddenly a slapping sound sounded through the throneroom, echoing off the tiles, around them. Azar stood there with a small astonishing smile, his eyes wide staring at Ember. Her eyes were wide with anger and one of her hands was raised sharply. <br/><br/>It's probably guessable, what she did? But yes she slapped Azar. Ember's eyes darkened as she lowered her arm. "let's not continue this discussion again"<br/><br/>A red mark placed on his cheek and he looked away from her angered sight.  Azar agreed with her. </p><p>"it's probably for the best, it's clear we don't agree" spoke Azar, placing his hand on the side of his cheek that Ember slapped.</p><p>Ember glared at him, for a second, before changing the subject at hand. "Now what should we deal with that small brown-haired boy, who entered the grounds of the palace?"</p><p>"oh- right? him, that boy who yelled at the guards in the gardens, trying to ask to see Lady Jillian?" said Azar <br/><br/>"yes him, I told the guards to lock him up in the palace dungeon after we were alerted that Lady Jillian escaped before he could fight back"</p><p>Azar flashed an angered glare at Ember after she explained what she did to the lone boy, "oh god you didn't!" <br/><br/>"course, I did. You shouldn't be too careful, don't worry Azar he won't ever dare to escape the palace dungeon of the royal palace?!" Ember grinned evilly.<br/><br/>"I hope you didn't order the guards, to tie him to the wall?" asked Azar.<br/><br/>"I didn't go that far,  Azar. I'm not my father, who used that even if the cells already have a curse on them to prevent anyone from using their magic inside" she spoke more softly. "I'm just  keeping that boy in until we can figure out a punishment for him"<br/><br/>"I don't know how I feel, when said punishment for that random boy, isn't the magic free cell punishment enough for the young boy?" Azar asked.</p><p>"maybe, but we still need to teach him a lesson, Nymphyrean style" answered Ember as she thought, "I think, I might leave the punishment for this young boy, to you?"<br/><br/>"I thought you would never ask? I can come up with a good one, that may of your standards as well as for mine" he spoke to his wife. <br/><br/>"you better?" Ember grinned at him.</p><p>***<br/><br/>Down in the Dungeon, James sat behind bars, who now sat on the floor near the bars, given up trying to break the bars away so he can escape. He was currently in his female form because the pills he has taken earlier, had lost their effect; upon him being in this cell where he can't use magic or transform.</p><p> One of her legs is attached to a long chain and her long red hair lay all around her, tangled and messy, strands standing up.</p><p>James was currently regretting ever making that machine, where it opens all different universes, she referenced on the very windows, where she could check out. <br/><br/>"My parents never use to do this?" James asked herself. "damn who knew that Jillian's world is very very different?" <br/><br/>James stood up and tried to walk to the bench to sit on it. However, that never went to plan, she fell straight on her face. </p><p>"come on legs work!" James yelled using her arms to push herself up.<br/><br/>A few minutes later, and she found her balance. James went to sit on the bench, with a hay pile on it and there is no real comfort. James sat there, bored out of her mind. </p><p>"good thing the guards or the royals here, don't know this side of me yet" <br/><br/>James chuckled to herself, turning her eyes to the side of the bar frames, a smirk came to her face. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>